See How I Live
by peaceofsexy240
Summary: enjoy DxC


enjoy

--

Duncan came up to Courtney's at about 5 o'clock he heard loud music so he knew someone was home. He knock on the

door as loud as he could and almost broke it, a young lady that looked in her 20's with short red hair and purple highlights

answered the door she was wearing a pink and black sleeveless shirt with black capri and pink boots.

sup wha ya wan"

courtney"

umm na wai ya yep ye courtney and ya must be umm who ya"

its me duncan its only been like 7 weeks and why are you talking like that"

ye duncan um 7 weeks since wha"

since total drama island"

marly"

MARLY"

wha"

another lady came to the door that looked in her 40's with drak brown hair and an angry face. Duncan backed up a bit.

oh ya mus be duncan, courtney is in ta li'n room"

but i thought.."

oh na tis marly courtney's younga sista"

hahaha um hi nice ta meet ya"she said in a low voice

umm"

oh go hed"

duncan walked away to find the living room

naw what I tel ya bout doin tat"

ma ya need ta chill"

oh na ya gon nee ta chill cause im bout ta warm that butt ya ant to young ta get ya ass beat"

duncan laughed alittle and listen to the loud music then he found the living he saw who he thought was courtney, her hair was a little

longer than courtney's and it was black and had green hightlights, she was wearing a lightgreen and ruby red belly dancing outfit and

was dancing to what sounded like japenese music.as she was turning she saw duncan stopped dancing and ran up to him.

duncan"

hey"

ahh duncan i've missed you so much"

I'v missed you too"

its been a while"

yea I guess"

she stop hugging him and looked in his eyes

i guess?"

yea"

oookk"

sooo what happened after I left"

well nothing really harold went home after you an..."

hahaha he deserved it that stupid bastured"

ook any ways nothing really happened"

wow that sounds so boring"

yea it was, so can i ask you a question"

sure, what is it"

why does your mom and sister talk like that and you dont"

oh my mom is jamacine"

well why does your sister talk like your mom"

well she was born in jamaca and live there for a while"

ooh so you only have one sister"

OOOOOH NO i have 2 sisters 3 brothers aannd 4 niece's 3 nephew's, there over for the month"

wow you have a big family"

oh that's not the half of it I have 20 aunt's 5 grandparents 26 uncle's 45 cousi-"

ok I get it you have a big family"

sorry"

soo where is this big family now"he said while looking at the picture's on the tables and wall

oh my dad took them to Back to the 80's"

what is that"

its like a place where you learn about the 80's and the music and style, you can get 80's clothes and walk through a little 80's town"

no that"he said pointing to a snake on the floor

ohh thats bitter bit"

you have a pet snake oh no"

feww"

8"

what"

yea their my family's"she picked up bitter bit and it wraped it self around her neck. She took it over to duncan who backed up little

don't worry he won't bite he's not poisonise'

I know it just looks freaky"

I was talking to the snake"

oh haha very funny"

just joking and besides I thought you weren't scared of anything"

im not"

ok then hold him"

ok fine"he pick the snake up and it wraped around his neck. he laughed like he was scared though brave

see"

this is cool"

yea my family loves wild things"

so you said have 8"

yep bitter bit, butter but, biter bite, bolly boll, sally sall, upper up, jelly jell, and geo"

nicee, why do there names rhythem except geo"

so it would be easy to tell who is who and geo is my snake"

we keep them out all the time"

what do you feed them"

whatever we eat except sweets or sugar or milk it makes the pee alot"

like once my uncle gave biter bite milk and he peed all over my sister's bed and some got on her hair that why its so short"

HAHAHA"

yea I laughed too she tried to cut my hair but i caught her pushed her down the stairs and cursed her out"

wow princess didn't know you had it in you'

yea well when i say someone's doing down they go down"

yea i like the music you guy's listen to"

thanks"

I wish we could have some privacy"

ye, you want to go to my room i can't turn the music off its like a family tradition to have the music blasting"

sure"

Courtney took his hand and lead him to the stairs where they meet her sister

wer goin up stairs if ma nee me im en ma rom k"

k"

when they got to courtney's room she slam the door and locked it

so you have to talk like that to"

no everbody does because they like talking like that plus there trying to keep there accent"

cool"

umm sure"

what"

nothing nothing"

ok"

sooo"

sooo"

sooo"

ok we didn't come up here to say so"

we didn't come up here to yell ethier"

good point"

wana make out"

is that all you thing about when your with a girl"

sometimes"she looks at him kinda mad

what you asked me a question and i answered it"

your right sorry"

so do you"

ohh what the hell"

courtney went over to her bed and sat next to duncan.She leaned in to him and wispered something

funny into ear. Then they started to kiss then make-out..

--

sorry I just ended like that if you liked it review it and tell me


End file.
